You Need A Vacation!
You Need A Vacation! is a song featured in the 5th episode of Legend of the Three Caballeros. Context and Summmary After Lord Felldrake has failed to destroy the Moai in his attempt to free the Lava Lizards and make them his minions, Baron Von Sheldgoose gets a sneakier idea. He uses the staff's power to slightly hypnotize the Moai, making them more suggestible than usual, and, with magic providing the orchestral, launches into an upbeat musical number where he incites the living statues to finally take a vacation. The Moai are soon taken in as Sheldgoose uses Felldrake's magic to create illusory party-items for the dancing Moai. Lyrics ::Baron Von Sheldgoose (spoken rythmically) :' Are you trapped in a rock-bottom job? ::Feeling taken for granite? ::'A Moai (spoken, to the Baron) :''' …Yeah? ::Baron Von Sheldgoose' ''(starting to sing) :' Well, my friends, no need to be blue, ::'Cause I've got the answer for you!… ::'Same Moai (spoken, to the Baron) :''' What's the answer? ::Lord Felldrake' ''(spoken, to the Baron) :''' Aaah! I see what you're doing!… ::Baron Von Sheldgoose' ''(spoken, to the Moai) :' You need… a vacation!! ::'Same Moai (spoken, to the Baron) :' We… don't ''get vacations. ::Baron Von Sheldgoose:' You don't ask for a vacation, you take it! ::You don't ask for a party, you make it; ::You don't get a real suntan, you fake it; ::You don't sit on your booty, you shake it!… ::'Another Moai' ''(spoken, to two more) :''' Come to think of it… I haven't had a vacation in five hundred years! :Moai to his right''' (spoken, to all the Moai) :''' Let's party, boys!! ::Moai' ''(as back choir) :''' Ooh, ah, ooh, ah! Ooh, ah, ooh, ah! ::Hoo! ::Ooooo… huh! (Cheering) ::Ooooo-ooh, eh, ooh, eh, ooh, eh, ::Baron Von Sheldgoose:' Rest up your feet! ::You need a vacation! ::'A Moai' ''(spoken) : '''Thanks! My feet are killing me! ::Baron Von Sheldgoose:' Feeling thirsty? ::Have a drink! ::'Two Moai:' Hmmmm! ::'Moai:' (Cheering) ::'Baron Von Sheldgoose:' Why so stone-faced? Loosen up!… ::It's sedimentary, don't you think? ::'Moai' ''(as back choir) :' Oooooh… oooooooh! ::'A Lava Lizard (spoken, to his fellows) :''' It's, like… totally working!!! ::Baron Von Sheldgoose' ''(spoken rythmically) :' Slip and slide into something more comfortable… ::You're on vacation! ::'A Moai (spoken, to another) :''' You only live once, dude… especially if you're eternal! ::Baron Von Sheldgoose:' You don't sleep like a baby, ''you wake it! ::You don't cabbage a party, you cake it! ::You don't sit on the Earth — you QUAKE it! ::YOU DON'T GET A VACATION, YOU TAKE IT!!! ::Moai: (Cheering) ::Eh, eh, ah, eh haaah, heh — ::Eh, eh, ah, eh, hoooh, heh! ::Eh, eh, ah, eh, eh,(…) ::Lord Felldrake (spoken, to the Baron) :' You plan is actually working! I can't ''believe it! ::Baron Von Sheldgoose' ''(spoken, to Felldrake) :''' Well! I don't like to brag, but when you're as cunning, crafty, shrewd, devious— ::Lord Felldrake' ''(spoken, to the Baron) :' —long-winded, boring, ''smelly!— ::Baron Von Sheldgoose:' ''(spoken, to Felldrake) :' —as me, you get things done!… ::(singing, to the Lava Lizards)'' Step right up, my boiling tide! ::You must be this hot… to ride this riiiide!— ::Lord Felldrake' ''(spoken) : ENOUGH! You're song's over! Behind the scenes You Need A Vacation! is the first musical number in Legend of the Three Caballeros, appearing in the episode No Man Is an Easter Island. Category:Songs